The Seven Years War
by Sunflower015
Summary: Betrayal comes in a lot of forms. Luckily, so does alleviation. My take on Mei's story in one page.


**Hello everyone! First off, thank you to whoever clicks on this story! Anywho, I think it would be good to know that I wrote this story a year ago, so my current writing stile is different than this story has. I've editied it countless times, but this is the closest I can get to my current style. Also, I'm not sure this kind of story is allowed, I checked the guidlines and saw nothing speaking agaisnt it, so, yeah, here it is. :) If it isn't allowed, pleasse don't hesitate to tell me! Please leave a like, or, even better, a review! I'd love you forever... ;w;**

**Now you may read ahead, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>"I want you to help me!" A young girl cried over the phone.<p>

"Help you with what?" The boy on the other end replied. He maintained a calm composure despite the girls panicked state.

"Demons are coming!"

"Demons?"

"Yes! Demons are coming! To the place we always play! So we have to protect it together!"

The boy didn't know how to react. He knew he couldn't stay any longer; summer vacation had ended after all. Realizing that he didn't have a choice, he said they only thing that he could. "I'll come again, so let's play together then."

"They're really coming!" The girl pressed, "I can't protect it alone! I'll be waiting, I'll be fighting alone! So please, someday... Come back!"

* * *

><p>He was the only one who let her be herself.<p>

He was the only one who accepted her powers.

He was the only one who loved Mai for who she was, not because of her gift.

He treated her like a normal girl. They laughed together, played together, cried together. They spent the whole summer together. There was hardly a day when they were apart.

However, life is full of hardships.

Even after all the memories shared, after all the time spent together, Yuichi had to leave. It was something nobody could change.

This particular event took a great toll on the young Mai. She was always alone. Constantly bullied because of her rather unique abilities, she couldn't call one other person her friend. No one but Yuichi.

She was living in constant fear that nobody but her family would ever accept her.

Yuichi was the first person outside of her family to love Mai. The day she found out that he was leaving, her whole world shattered. Nothing else mattered at the time. She tried everything to get him to stay, even going as far as making up stories about demons ravaging their personal haven.

No matter how much Yuichi wanted to stay, he couldn't. And Mai knew that.

After he left, she fought day after day, constantly checking up on their personal haven and witnessing the damage delt.

Throughout the rest of elementary school and all of junior high, she was alone. No friends, no one that would always have her back. She was simply an observer, watching the world progress on around her. Without her.

With every passing day, she grew to doubt Yuichi more and more. She never remembered feeling more alone in her life.

But one day, she met someone new. It was indeed a long time, but that meant nothing to Mai. She was just happy to have another person be with her.

The new girl's name was Sayuri. Their meeting was brief, but the two clicked instantly.

Slowly, Mai learned to depend on others again and the two progressed through most of high school together in a happy reverie.

But one day, something unsusual happened.

Sayuri and Mai were walking out of the school when they heard a young man call out, "Nayuki!" followed by a high pitched squeal, echoing around the building. The two turned towards the source of the noise to see a blue haired girl plummeting down the stairs towards them. They didn't have time to escape the impact, and the girl collided into the two with a loud thud.

Nayuki looked at Sayuri and Mai with great concern and quickly apologized. The young man soon appeared and apologized as well. "I'm sorry; are you alright?"

"Ahahaha~ We're fine. Right, Mai?" Sayuri answered.

She showed no sign of responding.

Nayuki nervously asked, "D-Does it hurt anywhere?"

Mai looked her directly in the eye, and replied with a voice void of emotion, "Not at all."

Sayuri turned towards Nayuki and asked her with a smile, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes," She stuttered in response, "I'm really sorry."

The young man soon turned his attention towards Mai, who caught his stare and faced him. "What?"

"Ah, no, um... nothing." He quickly replied.

She turned back to Sayuri and ordered, "Sayuri, let's go."

"Yup." Sayuri replied.

With that, the three girls picked themselves up from the ground and dusted their clothes off. Mai wasted no time in leaving the scene, but Sayuri hung back and turned towards the young man, bidding him farewell. "Well, excuse us. Please take care." She gave them a small bow, then hastily ran after Mai.

Mai was lost in her thoughts. The very second they made eye contact, she recognized him. The memories all came flooding back, overwhelming her.

Despite her cold demeanor towards him, Mai was truly happy to see Yuichi again, even if he was seven years never should have doubted should have known that he would come back.

A promise is a promise after all.


End file.
